


Dear Jizzy

by wiiimzy



Series: In The Middle Of Our Street [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, jizzy, larry stylinson - Freeform, neighbour!Harry, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/wiiimzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimmi moves into a new flat and writes her friend Gisell a letter about it.</p><p>Or, </p><p>That AU where Harry is Mimmi's cat crazed neighbour and just all around perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I was torturing my dear friend Jizzy with "facts" about my neighbour, so it was only fair that I wrote a fic about it.

Dear Jizzy!

I hope you're having an awesome time and that your life is perf. I haven't properly spoken to you in a while, bc well, my WiFi has not been working properly bc of reasons *insert David tennant in rain gif here* so Skype has been bollocks.

Anyways, I'm writing you a letter to tell you about my new friends (and people rarely write letters anymore, I miss that. Letters are brilliant). You remember me telling you about me moving to Brighton? Well, I got this nice flat in Kemp Town (which is the gay part of town omfg I love it so much I) and some pretty good neighbours to go with it.

My new best friend, Harry, is the greatest guy that ever lived. If he was straight I'd fall so hard for him it's not even funny. He's just genuinely a nice guy. The first thing he did when meeting me was to invite me in to his flat for tea because the landlord was running late. He also threw me a welcoming party, inviting everyone in the building (it's not that many who live here to be honest, five floors with three apartments on three of them, the first floor has one and the fifth has two) and asking me to bring all my friends. I went to Sweden for a week about a month ago so I asked him to house sit and just water the flowers and check the mailbox like once. When I got home there were freshly baked cookies on the table and fresh milk in the fridge. Bless his heart. And the next morning when I went to thank him for everything and say that he really didn't have to get me the cookies, he just smirked and said "What cookies?" playing innocent. Louis, his boyfriend, is the luckiest man on the planet. Harry is perfect. He helps people for fun, and I know he's not paied nearly as well as he deserves at the nursing home. But he doesn't mind because he loves his job and he's not afraid to show it. Most twenty five year old guys would at least pretend he dislikes hanging out with old people all day, but Harry's so proud when he's talking about them, like they're his best friends, and I think they sort of are. And he's such a dork. He has the most terrible sense of humor, he actually laughs at my jokes. None laughs at my jokes. Not even I laugh at my jokes. But he does, because he thinks they're funny. They aren't funny. They are terrible puns and I just try and make them funny by pointing at people going "eh, eh, eh?" (and I wanted to become a stand up comedian what was that about?)

The only bad thing about Harry: he's a screamer. Yes. You heard me, or read me, to be 100% accurate. Harry and Louis have sex a lot, and Harry is loud. Louis must be very talented. Harry's moans have woken me up a few times, and it's quite annoying since I'm not getting any myself (even though I've been pinning after this guy Niall for weeks, but he doesn't seem to get a hint). But it's impossible to stay mad at them, the way they look at each other. Harry gets this sort of calm in his eyes when he looks at Louis, like he knows they'll always be together. And I hope they will be. I'd happily babysit for them while they're having a night to themselves. Screw Destiel, Drarry and Romionie! Lourry (yes, I gave gave them a name, sue me!) is my new favorite ship, even though it feels stupid to ship something that is already so real.

But living in this house feels sort of like being on an episode of Friends or something (even though I still haven't watched it, shame on me). Everyone is friends with everyone, like seriously, friendly neighbourhood is the least you can say. I'll do my best to try and explain everything to you, but I've always sucked at explaining stuff so, yeah, but anyways. 

On the first floor we have Tom, Lou and Lux. Tom owns the house, but he works at a bank, I'm not 100% sure what he does there, but yeah. Lou is a waitress at a restaurant that has the greatest spaghetti carbonara omfg it is heaven. Lux is their daughter, she's adorable. Harry is her godfather. He takes so good care of her it's ridiculous.

On the second floor there is Liam in one flat, he's a really nice guy. Firefighter, good to have in case there's an emergency. He may or may not have a girlfriend, there are bets up on whether we'll ever meet her or not. He says she exists, but none has seen her and she's been busy every Friday night since November. Ed thinks she might be Jewish, Louis thinks she's not real, Harry thinks she's abroad.

In the flat next door to his there is Jesy and Leigh. They've been best friends since forever and moved here last year. They were the newbies until I showed up. They sing together at a bar a few nights a week and study at the university.

The guy who lives in the third flat on the second floor has been to Cambodia ever since a few weeks before I moved in. Liam said that his name is Kevin and he's a nature photographer, so he's away for months at a time. I haven't met him but the others say he's a great guy.

On the third floor there's me, Harry and his awesome cat Grimmy (we became best friends in one second), and In the third flat we have Josh. Come to think of it, he never talks about his work, he just leaves every morning at eight thirty and comes home with the 5:37 bus. I've been playing with the idea of him being like a secret government spy or something, but that feels a bit unlikely. He's too funny and nice to be a spy, all those spies in movies are boring and creepy. Josh's not like that at all. On the fourth floor lives Zayn in one flat, Perrie in the one next door. I just think they should tear down the wall between them and call it a day because they constantly run between the two apartments anyways. Every time I tell them they just blush and say that it'd be moving too fast. Honestly they've been dating for six years, how is that moving to fast? I usually just shake my head at them because they're adorable, and I have a pretty big suspicion that Zayn is gonna propose when they go to Perrie's parents house in two weeks. Why is everyone in happy relationships but me?

In the third apartment on that floor is Simon. I think he's the oldest person who lives in the building. He's a professor at the university. Teaches History. He's really clever and our team in quiz night always wins. He also has a weird obsession with penguins. Bless him. He's sort of that cool nice teacher that was friends with all the students and gave out his phone number so that everyone could call him if they ever felt the need.

On the fifth floor there are only two flats, Jade's and Niall's. Jade is a hairdresser and her hair always looks so perf like omfg how does she do it? She cuts my hair for half price because she's my friend and man do I fell you it is perfect. She could be a Disney princess. I think she should be.

I have a crush on Niall. He's just so thick and doesn't get the hints. Stupid boy. Anyways, he lives in the last flat and he works at the same office as Zayn. It's some law firm of something I'm not really sure I didn't understand when Zayn explained it, and tbh, I don't really care. But he's a great guy (just like everyone else in this building) and he is such a frat boy. He sleeps until noon, eats like a horse and loves football. Like the first thing he said to me when I said I was Swedish was "Like Ibrahimovic" and I was like, yeah like Zlatan (ugh, can he not pls?). I mentioned Ed before. He doesn't technically live here, but he's here all the time (much like Louis) and he stays on Niall's couch. I don't think he has his own apartment. He's q bit funny, when I asked him about it he just sort of rapped "I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch" and got this facial expression like he discovered a new continent or something before walking off. He's a bit weird, but he's a nice guy so I don't mind. To be honest everyone in this house is a bit weird (even though I'm pretty sure I take the price). But I suppose that brings us together. 

So yeah, that's my house. I love it here. My work might not be perf and fab, but my neighbours sure are. I remember when I used to live in that student corridor in Gothenburg when I went to university. None ever spoke to each other (ok it was probably bc it was Sweden and people generally don't talk to their neighbours there, but still) and it was just plain depressing. Like, people would hide inside their flats and wait until the hall was empty before going out to avoid having to talk to the people they shared the building with. I have got it so much better now. Everyone always stop to talk and if you're feeling lonely in your apartment, just go to the basement. There is almost always someone there. It's installed with a few old couches and stuff (almost like the basement in That 70's Show but, well, habitable) and usually there is someone down there to hang out with. Anyways, I have to end this letter soon bc I promised to make spaghetti tacos (don't tell anyone I took that from iCarly, that'd be very embarrassing) for the movie night today.

Goodnight America!

*plays star spangled banner* (I don't think I'll ever stop with that one, pathetic right?)

Ily and hope you can come visit sometime. I'd love for you to meet everyone.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Mimmi


End file.
